toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid Phillips
Sidney "Sid" Phillips is the main antagonist of Toy Story. He is mentioned by Buzz in Toy Story 2. He also makes a cameo in Toy Story 3. He is the only person who knows toys are alive. Toy Story Sid used to be Andy's sociopathic neighbor until the latter moved near the end of the film. The most common shirt he wears has a picture of a skull. Sid was introduced at the beginning of the film as a toy terrorizer when he exploded a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. Andy's toys were surprised to see him back at his old habits so soon, assuming he got kicked out of summer camp early this year. Later that day, when Andy and his family went to Pizza Planet, Sid was also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game caught his attention. After grabbing an Alien, Sid noticed Buzz Lightyear in the Crane Game. When Sid went after him, not only did he get Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him) After skateboarding back home with his new toys in his backpack, he was immediately greeted by Scud, whom he gave the alien to viciously chew. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatched the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulled out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant." After putting the Pterodactyl's head on Janie's body, he opened up the door and showed it to Hannah. She screamed and ran off to report to their mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the floor and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but the door was locked and he was unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid had taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror. The next morning, Sid tortured Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (as seen in a deleted scene), and then took Woody and threw him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opened up the window shade to let the sun in. He then took out a magnifying glass and focused the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead, until Sid's mom informed him his Pop-Tarts are ready.Later, Sid returned to his room with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intended to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he was to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he unexpectedly stepped on Buzz, pressing his laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chose to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted to blow a spaceman into orbit. Unfortunately for Sid, he was forced to delay the launch due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight. While trying to escape, Sid woke up and took Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys planned a way to exact revenge on Sid and help Buzz before Sid could destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appeared out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody then tells Sid to take care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life by saying "So play nice" in front of his face, it was too much for Sid and he screamed and retreated back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then took pleasure in scaring Sid even more and making Sid cry with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was. Sid's rocket was ultimately utilized by Woody during the move to Andy's new house to help RC, whose batteries had been depleted, back into the moving truck as Woody and Buzz both went skyrocketing, during which Buzz freed himself from the rocket by opening his wings to tear off the tapes that bounded him to the rocket (as for the rocket, it climbed up for a few feet higher before exploding into smithereens). Toy Story 2 Although Sid did not appear in this film, he was mentioned by Buzz Lightyear, who reminded everyone searching for Woody how Woody didn't give up on him when Sid had him strapped to the rocket. Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Sid made guest appearances in issues 3 and 4 of the Monsters, Inc.''comic book mini-series ''Laugh Factory as the main antagonist, though his name is never actually given (as the monsters do not bother learning it from him). At the beginning of the third issue "Toy Worry", he ducks into Boo's bedroom to hide from Sulley and Mike when they're pursuing him. We learn from Sulley and Mike that Sid has been using the monsters' door-traveling technology to break into kids' rooms and steal their toys. Afterward, Sid escapes with Boo's Jessiedoll, and Boo follows him into Monsters, Inc. to help Mike and Sulley capture him. Upon being caught and brought to the CDA, Sid states that he has been stealing the toys in an attempt to "save" the kids from suffering the same incident he did, but the monsters do not believe him. They have Sid thrown back to his home through Hannah's door. In the next issue's story, Sid breaks back into Monstropolis, and helps Randall and Mr. Waternoose escape from prison. They offer to give him the plans for their door-traveling technology (which Sid plans to get rich off of in his world) in exchange for him helping them get revenge on Sulley and Mike. They manage to capture the heroes along with Celia and Boo (the latter of whom stowed away with Sulley as he was coming back from his last visit with her), but the girls manage to escape back into the human world with Sid and the two villainous monsters pursuing them. Eventually, Celia and Boo manage to find another closet door back to Monstropolis, where they lead Sid, Randall, and Waternoose into captivity by the CDA. In the end, Sid is again sent back home, with the monsters hoping that he has enough of them now. Toy Story 3 Sid (now grown up) made a cameo appearance in Toy Story 3, working as a garbageman for Tri-County Sanitation. He is seen on a garbage truck as he comes to pick up the trash from Andy's house (including Andy's toys who were also in a bag and mistakenly got put outside by Ms. Davis, whom Woody hurries out to rescue without being seen). Sid is mostly heard scatting to music and is identified by having the same skull T-shirt that he wore as a kid, along with a blue shirt underneath, a yellow vest, goggles, a small beard, a mullet in contrast to his buzzed head as a kid, a backward camouflage cap, and a big set of headphones. He is seen again near the end of the film after the toys escape from the incinerator at the Tri-County Landfill and hitch a ride on his garbage truck to get home. During his brief re-encounter with him earlier, Woody apparently did not recognize him as being Sid as he was more concerned about saving the others. Erik von Detten reprised his role as Sid again for the film as an adult, like the way John Morris did as Andy. Trivia * According to the Toy Story: Animated Storybook, Hamm somehow knows that Sid's last name is Phillips. * Sid also appeared in a Toy Story Treat short Woody's Nightmares. In one of the two nightmares that Woody had, Sid was laughing evilly as he had swapped the heads of Woody and Buzz Lightyear (the similar way he had replaced the Janie Doll's head with the Pterodactyl's). * It is said that Sid Phillips is inspired by a former Pixar employee who has been known to disassemble toys and use the parts to build strange creations. * During production, Sid was nicknamed "Little Jack Nicholson". This might explain why Sid's house has the same rug pattern as the Overlook Hotel from The Shining, in which Nicholson starred. * In Monsters, Inc., Claws Ward runs out the door of a kids room on the scare floor. He states that the kid almost touched him. As he runs out, the "Kill'n Paul Bunyan and his Blue Ox of Doom" poster from Sid's room can be seen on the wall of the room. ** However, Claws Ward's assistant says that the room belonged to a 6-year-old girl, meaning that it was not Sid's room. * It is likely that he reforms for the better, as his appearance is somewhat neater and is more hygienic, as his teeth are clean and even, in contrast to the first movie. The way he happily bangs trash bins and his garbage truck, as well as scatting to his heavy metal music, shows that he enjoys his job. * Erik Von Detten returned to voice Sid in Toy Story 3. The fact that he is now older than he was when he did the first Toy Story movie had no effect on the character of Sid since he had also grown up. * Sid is the only human character in the Toy Story series who knows toys are alive. * In a deleted alternate version of the "Play Nice!" scene, Buzz Lightyear calls Sid vicious, possibly a reference to 1970's punk icon Sid Vicious. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humans